Currently, there are no reliable diagnostic biomarkers for the early detection of ovarian cancer in humans. Advanced proteomics technology now exists to comprehensively investigate and discover diagnostic biomarkers in complex biological samples such as plasma and tissue. However, a major barrier to identifying candidate biomarkers in human ovarian cancer has been a lack of suitable patient samples from which to study. The domestic hen has emerged as one of the few animal models for ovarian cancer due to its spontaneous formation of tumors at two years of age. This predictability along with the widespread availability of animal specimens makes the hen a viable model for studying the onset and progression of ovarian cancer. Herein we propose to study the domestic hen proteome as a function of time using advanced mass spectrometry and proteomics technology to elucidate candidate biomarkers predicative of ovarian cancer. The ultimate goal is to translate these findings into human ovarian cancer where biological variability is much higher. During the course of this proposal, the principal investigator will be trained in multiple areas of biological sciences in an effort to transition him into an independent scientist. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Description of Research Project. Ovarian cancer is a devastating disease that goes mostly undetected until the advanced stages where survival rates are poor. Early diagnostic tests are desperately needed to curb the mortality rates from ovarian cancer. This proposal seeks to identify blood-borne protein biomarkers that can be used for early diagnosis in ovarian cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]